1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for alarm management and, more particularly, to methods and systems that provide management for a snooze alarm function of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices such as handheld devices have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may receive email messages, have an advanced contact management application, allow media playback, and have various other functions. Because of the conveniences of devices with multiple functions, the devices have become necessities of life.
Conventionally, the mobile device, e.g., a mobile phone, has typical alarm functions such as a morning wakeup call, appointment indication and so on. A snooze function is an alarm occurrence that is repeated at regular intervals after an initial alarm indication occurs. For example, the snooze function may be set by a user so as to generate an initial alarm indication at seven o'clock and repeatedly generate subsequent alarm indications four times at intervals of twenty minutes until the user terminates the alarm. In this case, even though a user stops an initial alarm, the snooze function forces the next alarm(s) to occur in ten or predetermined minutes. Additionally, such alarm occurrences are repeated four or predetermined times unless there is a special operation, such as a press of an end button, for disabling the snooze function.
However, to stop a current alarm in a conventional snooze function, a user has to press a specific button, e.g. an end key. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for a user, especially in sleeping, to quickly stop a snooze alarm.